


Just Unprofessional

by Greathornedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BokuAka Week, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greathornedowl/pseuds/Greathornedowl
Summary: MSBY Black Jackals manager Akaashi knows his players are hot as fuck. Especially his loud, energetic wing spiker, Bokuto. But Akaashi is a professional, he loves his job, and he’s very good it. What a man thinks in the privacy of his own head is his own business, right?! But when the team is on the road, and Akaashi catches an eyeful of his most tempting player’s naked body... things could get very unprofessional..
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195
Collections: BokuAka Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! YAYYYY SHAMELESS BOKUAKA SMUT! This takes place in an AU where Akaashi and Bokuto both played volleyball at separate high schools, and Bokuto went on to play for the MSBY jackals and Akaashi went on to manage them and that’s how they meet. The story begins with the team being on the road during volleyball season. Hope you guys like :)

Akaashi never meant to look.

He had assumed he was the last person at the gym. Practice had ended about an hour ago but Akaashi had to stay behind to finish some paperwork. He managed a professional volleyball team, so it wasn’t like he had never seen naked, muscular athletes before. But somehow, he was still deeply unprepared for this.

Dripping wet, hard muscles filled his vision and all he could do was stare helplessly as Bokuto slowly dragged his boxer briefs up his muscular thighs. 

_Look away and keep walking!_   


His mind was racing. But for some reason he was rooted to his spot.

Oh man.. what a sight. It was so much more than his young, naive brain could handle.

When his gaze dragged over the lines of Bokuto’s back, he felt a rush down his body. 

_ Oh no. No, no, no. _

He was hard. Visibly hard. In sweat pants.

Alarm bells went off in his head as he finally got his feet to move.

He was about to scramble the fuck outta there, but Bokuto turned around at that very moment. In true deer-in-headlights form, Akaashi was frozen in place.

Achingly, obviously, aroused. While staring at a naked, huge volleyball player. In a horribly empty locker room. 

Of course Bokuto’s eyes fell immediately to the tent in Akaashi’s pants.

“I-“ Akaashi stuttered. “I wasn’t staring. At you. It’s not-“ 

God why couldn’t he talk right now? 

“It’s not you.” He finally gritted out.

An intense look darkened Bokuto’s golden eyes and he took a step closer. On reflex, Akaashi took a step back. And another, until his back was against the lockers and Bokuto was inches from him. Akaashi shrank back and looked away sharply. 

Fuck. 

_ Bokuto is going to punch me in the face. _

“Look at me.” Bokuto’s voice was super deep and sexy. It sent a shiver down Akaashi’s spine. 

Wow. 

Akaashi marveled at his own depravity. Even when he was about to be beat up, he was still hot for the guy.

Reluctantly, Akaashi met his gaze.

For, like, a millisecond. Because then he was shoved up against the lockers and Bokuto’s mouth came down hard on his.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

What the fuck?

Adrenaline raged through his body as his mind scrambled to catch up with what was happening. 

Bokuto’s tongue brushed up against his and just like that, he melted. Holy fuck, Bokuto was a good kisser.

Akaashi moaned shamelessly and his hands moved on their own up to Bokuto’s hardbiceps.

Bokuto growled in response and thrust with his hips so that his enormous erection was grinding up against Akaashi’s.

This had to stop before Akaashi started whimpering, or worse, shooting his load in his sweatpants.

Bokuto ripped his lips away but didn’t move.

“1305.” he breathed.

“Huh?”

“My hotel room.”

“Oh.” Akaashi said dumbly.

Bokuto smirked and stepped back. Akaashi was so scattered that he did the first thing that came to mind, he _finally_ got the fuck out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto laid on his bed, waiting.

Now that he had time to think about it, Akaashi probably thought this was some elaborate prank. 

Fuck, would he come? Yikes, laying here now, it suddenly occurred to him that propositioning his team manager might just be a _bad idea._ Bokuto didn’t want to overthink it.

He sat up and looked over at the mirror and fussed with his hair a bit. It was always wild and he liked it like that. But for some reason, he wanted to look good for Akaashi.

He wanted to pound the guy into this fucking mattress until Akaashi came so hard the whole hotel heard him. Would Akaashi like that?

One way to find out. Bokuto thought about the condoms and lube he stashed within reach, just in case.

The tentative knock at his door had him scrambling up from the mattress and swinging the door open to reveal his unfairly hot manager standing there wide eyed.

“You came.” The words fell out of Bokuto’s mouth before he could stop them.

Akaashi’s mouth opened but no words came out, he just nodded.

Never one to hesitate, Bokuto grabbed him by the collar and hauled him inside. He slammed the door and pressed Akaashi up against it so he could take his mouth.

_Finally_.

Bokuto wanted this. Maybe lusting after his team manager wasn’t a good idea, but Bokuto couldn’t help it. The stiff erection pressing up against his thigh told him Akaashi wanted it too.

Now that they were fully alone, Bokuto could lose himself. Grabbing Akaashi’s ass and taking all those desperate sighs he was making. 

Bokuto hauled them around and tossed Akaashi up on the bed. Even though Akaashi was 160 pounds of pure muscle, he was still smaller than Bokuto, so manhandling him was easy. He didn’t want to overdo it, but the flushed look on Akaashi’s face told Bokuto that he liked it.

Bokuto tore his shirt over his head and covered Akaashi’s body with his.

He kissed him some more and lifted his shirt and.. fuck.

Akaashi’s hard six pack rippled under his touch. 

It was so unfair how sexy this man was! Bokuto could be at a bar picking up a woman right now and disappointing no one. But instead, he just could not get enough of Akaashi’s lean muscles and hard cock.

Bokuto tossed Akaashi’s shirt aside and sat back to rake his gaze over the man in his bed.

Akaashi flushed under his scrutiny.

“We shouldn’t..” Akaashi began.

“Yes, we fucking should.” Bokuto grinned and was back on Akaashi before he could protest. It was cute that Akaashi was nervous, it made him want him even more.

He undid Akaashi’s fly and let his hand curl around Akaashi’s leaking cock.

“God” Akaashi hissed. “How are you doing this? I’m already so fucking close.” His head fell back on the pillow and Bokuto raked his teeth over his neck.

“Wanna fuck?” Bokuto mumbled against his ear. 

Akaashi’s cock jerked wildly in his hand and Bokuto chuckled.

“I- I’ve never..” Akaashi started.

“I’ll make it good for you.” Bokuto wanted to get as much as he possibly could. Get Akaashi out of his system because who knew when and _if_ they would ever be able to do this again. He pulled Akaashi’s pants and underwear down. Whatever nervousness Akaashi was feeling, he still lifted his hips to help Bokuto slide his pants off. 

Bokuto reached for the lube and poured it right on Akaashi’s cock. Akaashi did a sharp intake at the cold sensation, but just as quickly, Bokuto was working his cock with a firm hand.

He lubed his fingers and let one slide slowly into Akaashi.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh” Akaashi gasped at the sensations.  


Holy fuck, Bokuto’s finger was inside him. Akaashi hadn’t told the whole truth, he _had_ fingered himself before. A lot actually. Not enough to have a dildo at home, but enough to have lube. It was as gay as Akaashi allowed himself to get. 

Well, until now.

Bokuto’s thick fingers felt way... _more_. God, everything was vivid. He was more stretched than he normally got himself, but Akaashi was so horny that the blood rushing through his cock trumped any discomfort. Plus, he was doubly aroused over the fact that it was Bokuto.  


Sexy-as-fuck Bokuto. 

Now he was working two fingers in and—

“Oh fuck!” Akaashi cried out as Bokuto stroked his fingers up against his prostate. Akaashi was seeing stars, and Bokuto wasn’t letting up.

“Bokuto” he groaned, “Holy shit. You gotta stop. I’m gonna—“ 

Bokuto released Akaashi’s cock and slid his fingers out of his ass.

Akaashi was about to protests at the sudden loss.  
“Oh? Is there something you want?” Bokuto teased.

Akaashi growled out an impatient noise but clamped his mouth shut when Bokuto shucked off his pants. Akaashi watched, enraptured. Bokuto was..

“Oh my _god_ , that’s...” Akaashi’s mouth dried up.

Ten inches of thick, hard cock saluted him. 

It was hot as fuck, but the thought of that fitting inside him..

“This what you want, Akaashi?” Bokuto smiled wickedly, wrapping his big hand around his shaft. Akaashi’s heart stopped for a second.

then Bokuto was lining himself up with Akaashi’s ass.

“Yeah?” He said in his hot, sex voice.

“Yes” Akaashi whimpered. Whimpered!

The blunt head nudged it’s way in. 

“Ahh..” Bokuto hissed, and pushed in more.

Akaashi groaned at the pressure. Wow, this was.. a lot.

He was about to ask Bokuto to slow down when he felt the thick slide of Bokuto’s cock go impossibly deeper. Bokuto rolled his hips in a luscious move that rubbed the blunt head of his cock right up against Akaashi’s prostate.

“Holy shit!” Akaashi gasped. Bokuto wasn’t even all the way in. Looking down at where they were joined.. oh, man.. he wasn’t even _half_ way in. But he kept rubbing sinuously against Akaashi’s prostate and it felt so, so good. Toe-curling good.

Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi roughly. And with a long, slow thrust, he was all the way inside him.

“Fuck!” Akaashi muffled his cry with a pillow. And now Bokuto wasn’t stopping. He braced himself over Akaashi and let his hips surge forward.

“Goddamn, Akaashi.” He hissed.  


Then he let go, his hips swinging freely as he fucked Akaashi hard.

Of course, it wasn’t enough that Bokuto looked like an absolute sex god, he fucked like one to. Working Akaashi up until he was reduced to needy moans and desperate pleas for more. Akaashi was embarrassed at how much he loved it. But not embarrassed enough to stop himself. 

Now they were loud, moaning against each others lips as they kissed desperately. The headboard banged up against the wall, but Akaashi was past caring. Instead he reached down and curled his fingers around his cock, jerking himself roughly. 

Bokuto growled his approval.

“That’s it, make yourself come good.” 

Akaashi did. 

Shit, Akaashi came so good that it splashed all the way up to his chest. Bokuto’s eyes raked over him, completely enthralled. Then he was coming too. 

Akaashi blinked, dumbfounded. Watching Bokuto come inside him was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Bokuto spilled into the condom, still thrusting in Akaashi slowly. 

Then there was nothing but the sound of them panting.

What had Akaashi done? He had come to Bokuto’s hotel room and let Bokuto fuck him.

He should be panicking, but he was way too wrecked and sated to care. Too dazed by the most intense orgasm of his life to feel the full weight of the situation. 

“Told you I’d make it good.” Bokuto panted.

“That was.. too good.” Akaashi whispered back.

“Yeah” Bokuto nodded. “Fuck.”

Then they both started laughing. Half of it was nerves from the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Jesus Christ, you have a big dick.” Akaashi mumbled. Accutely aware of how sore he was gonna be tomorrow. 

“Sorry.” Bokuto grinned, not looking sorry _at all_.

Akaashi didn’t care, that was by far the best sex he had ever had. He wanted to kiss that stupid grin off of Bokuto’s face, straddle his lap and do it again.

That was when the enormity of the situation sank in. Fuck. They couldn’t do this again. It was way too risky.

“Don’t overthink it.” Bokuto said out loud, studying Akaashi.

“How can I not?” Akaashi laughed without humor. “You just fucked me cross eyed... I wanna do that again.”

That cocky grin was back.

“That can be arranged.” 

“No it can’t, that’s so—“ suddenly Akaashi realized they were totally alone in a room with nothing but a king sized bed.

“Wait, how did you get your own room?” Akaashi asked.

“I booked a separate room, dummy.” Bokuto teased, “wasn’t gonna fuck you with Atsumu watching. Though, he probably wouldn’t have minded.” 

“You booked a room in the same hotel as the team?” Akaashi nearly slapped himself for not noticing earlier how this room was several floors above the teams rooms. He had been so nervous about hooking up with Bokuto that he hadn’t even questioned the elevator ride or lack of roommate. All the more ridiculous when he took into account that _he was the one who had booked the rooms_.

“Well, yeah. Both of us leaving to go to the same separate hotel is even more sketchy, don’t you think?” Bokuto quirked an eyebrow.

“I guess” Akaashi considered. 

Post-orgasm, he felt significantly more rational, and with it came the unease that someone would see them anyways.

“Don’t be too nervous. Everyone’s expecting us to be womanizing dude-bro’s. No one is looking for reasons to justify that you and I would be fucking.”

“So are you...” Akaashi couldn’t even bring himself to say the word.

Talk about denial.

“Gay?” Bokuto grinned like a fucker.

Akaashi nodded, not trusting his stupid mouth right now.

Bokuto studied Akaashi for a second before taking a breath.

“Yes. I mean women are great, I don’t think they’re gross or anything. And I have had decent sex with them before but.. it’s just not the same.” Bokuto admitted.

Akaashi was shocked to see the vulnerability in Bokuto’s voice. Before he could stop himself Akaashi confessed too.

“Me too. I’ve... ah.. I’ve never told anyone or acted on it before. But, I think I’ve always known that I was.”

Bokuto nodded, understanding the weight of Akaashi’s words. Then he grinned and took Akaashi’s lips in a luscious kiss that had Akaashi practically curling his toes again.

They made out for what felt like forever, not even minding the mess all over Akaashi’s chest. God, this felt way too good. Akaashi chanced as many touches to Bokuto’s body as he dared. Memorizing the feel of his muscles on his chest and back. Already mourning the fact that they could probably never do something like this again. At least, they shouldn’t.. not with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever on this! Went through a weird writers block, feels like I haven’t had a single eloquent thought in weeks. But I’m back! Of course new season premier of Haikyuu def boosted my BOKUAKA inspiration!! Hope you guys like! I present to you... smut :)

Akaashi blew out a breath as he sat in his car. He had made it!

He had survived being on the road without any more... incidents.

God, Bokuto had been so fucking hot. Had his jersey always been that tight?

Akaashi slumped, bumping his forehead up against the steering wheel over and over.

Ugh.

The worst part about this whole thing was that, now that he had broken the seal, he began noticing men more. Like the team, for example, and what a bunch of sexy, athletic hunks they were. Which was absurdly unprofessional!

He kept catching himself noticing Atsumo’s deep voice and incredible ass. Or how cute it was that Hinata was always so cheerful. And Bokuto....

What the hell.

It wasn’t enough that he was over 6 feet of golden skin and big muscles. He also had the biggest cock Akaashi had ever seen.. Bokuto he couldn’t ignore.

But none of that mattered now, he had survived! Now that they were back, he could finally get some much needed space from a certain volleyball player. All he needed to do was move on until this whole thing was just a forgotten misstep in the early days of his career.  


Even in his own head, he knew he was being naively optimistic, and even worse, it didn’t even survive the drive out of the parking lot.

Because there he was, the horned devil himself, walking down the sidewalk with his duffelbag. Huh. Maybe Bokuto was headed for the train station? But Akaashi could’ve sworn that Bokuto had a car?

Oh well, that was none of his business! That’s right, Akaashi had _no_ reason, absolutely _zero_ , to pull over and talk to him.

Which, of course, he ignored.

Bokuto grinned when he saw him.

“Dude, where’s your car?” Akaashi asked.

“They towed it. Fire lane.” Bokuto shrugged.

Akaashi snorted. Fucking _jocks_ , man. 

But the butterflies in his stomach made him sober fast. He should really just leave it, Bokuto was already walking, and he was a grown man who could easily take the train or call an Uber.

“Want a ride?” Akaashi’s mouth said instead.

Lord knows a _ride_ is exactly what Akaashi wanted to give him. Gah! He needed to put a serious lid on the horny right now.

Bokuto nodded and got into the passengers seat. Akaashi ignored how hot it was that Bokuto took up so much space in the car. Akaashi cringed. He was far beyond anyone’s help if something as simple as _that_ was turning his crank.

The silence was tense and excruciating, lasting the entire drive to Bokuto’s apartment. Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief when Bokuto finally gestured for them to turn into a building garage.

“You can park it here.” Bokuto said, pointing at his own designated parking spot.

“Oh, umm.. I don’t need to—“

“—Come inside, I owe you a beer.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to.” Akaashi flushed.

“I insist” Bokuto said, with that hunky smile that made Akaashi want to get on his knees for him.

Okay... guess they were having a casual beer. Wasn’t unheard of. The coach had shared beers with the players all the time, it was totally normal.

Bokuto pushed open the door.

The apartment was actually pretty sweet. It definitely belonged to a young, single athlete, but it was way more stylishly decorated than Akaashi had been expecting.

He had about 5 seconds to take it all in before Bokuto was giving him an icy cold beer. 

Shirtless.

Akaashi’s heart stuttered to a halt, his eyes flaring with panic before involuntarily drifting down Bokuto’s abs. Bokuto’s grin perked up.

He had seen Bokuto shirtless at least a million times. But something about standing in Bokuto’s living room, seeing him shirtless and _gorgeous_ just felt.. intimate.

“I should go.” Akaashi said abruptly.

He turned to leave like a good manager, you know, the kind that don’t greedily ogle their players V-lines. But Bokuto caught him easily by the elbow.

“Hey, have a beer, hang for a sec. I’m not gonna pounce on you.” He smiled again and Akaashi’s dick took notice.

Too much notice. 

There was no stopping it now. He looked down to see his semi go full mast, pitching a tent in his sweatpants. 

Great, it was the locker room all over again.

Heat flooded Akaashi’s cheeks as Bokuto’s gaze dropped to his embarrassingly hard cock.

_Was Bokuto Gonna touch him again? Kiss him? Fu—_

“Adlers are playing.” Bokuto said casually, turning on the TV and lounging on the couch. Leaving Akaashi’s ridiculous erection wholly unacknowleded.

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable.” Bokuto gestured at the empty space beside him on the sofa and Akaashi plopped down obediently before he could think better of it. Maybe if half of his blood supply wasn’t raging through his cock right now, he would’ve had the presence of mind to sit on literally _any_ of the other available couches.

Instead, he sat by Bokuto, stiff as a board and aroused enough to scream. An entire volleyball match passed on the TV without Akaashi’s  erection abating at all. If anything, it was _throbbing_ now, twitching for attention.

“Gonna say it wasn’t me again?” Bokuto teased.

His eyes slowly turning to Akaashi, his gaze molten hot. Akaashi couldn’t breathe.

“Like what you see?” Bokuto’s eyes darkened.

“Of _course_ I like what I see. You _know_ I like what I see.” Akaashi hissed.

Bokuto ran his teeth over his lower lip, letting his hand trail down his naked chest and drift towards the tent in his own pants.

“Good.” He purred. 

He reached over and skated a hand down Akaashi’s thigh, teasing him, testing his reaction.

Akaashi gripped the arm rest with white-knuckled force. He had fucked up. Now he was _way_ too turned on to leave.

Bokuto leisurely trailed his hand up and down his thighs, his touch feather light. It wasn’t nearly enough. Akaashi want to scream in frustration.

“Fuck! I want—“ Akaashi gasped.

“Finally” Bokuto growled, grabbing Akaashi and hauling him up until Akaashi was straddling Bokuto on the couch. Oh man, the athleticism that Bokuto was capable of was too sexy for his own good.

They were making out messily, grinding their bodies together until they were both desperate.

Akaashi’s hands wandered shamelessly over Bokuto’s wide pecs. Grazing over Bokuto’s nipples and earning Akaashi a husky groan from the back of Bokuto’s throat. Bokuto’s hips snapped up harshly.

“Do you have _any_ idea how fucking horny I’ve been for the past 3 weeks?” Bokuto growled, then Akaashi’s shirt was getting shoved off his body.

Akaashi’s brain protested from a million milesaway. Who was he kidding? He had already done the crime and fucked one of his players anyway. He couldn’t walk away now even if he wanted to.

Bokuto shoved down Akaashi’s pants as far as they would go, then pushed his own down until his huge, heavy dick slapped against his abs. He was so fucking hot, Akaashi could come right now from the sight alone.

But instead, Bokuto spit in his hand and grabbed both of their dicks. The spitting part should’ve been gross, but the hot slide of Bokuto’s strong hand and his thick erection up against Akaashi’s cock had Akaashi _way_ too distracted to care.

They were loud. Akaashi couldn’t hold back his moans as he thrust his hips into Bokuto’s hand, desperately seeking friction.

Lightning raced down his spine, making him squeeze his eyes shut and come _all over_ Bokuto’s muscular chest. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he came too, his deep moan echoing in the apartment and his head falling back against the couch. 

Akaashi stared at his adam’s apple... he wanted to lick it. He wanted to ride this man until they both came again. Then shower together and fuck in there too. He felt insatiable.

And Bokuto was still hard.

Akaashi’s cheeks burned as he dipped his finger into one of the wells of come on Bokuto’s abs. He made sure to get his finger nice and slick before reaching back and teasing his entrance.

Bokuto blinked up at him lazily, still feeling good off his orgasm.

“For this thing to fit we might wanna do better than just using come” Bokuto winked before shoving his hand into the couch cushion and pulling out a brand new bottle of lube and a sleeve of condoms.

Akaashi stopped.

“Did... did you fucking plan this?”

“Plan what?” Bokuto feigned innocence. Akaashi glared at him until Bokuto broke and smiled wickedly. 

“Hell yeah, better for it to happen in my apartment than for us to go bottling it up until we lose control in the supply closet of the MSBY gym.”

That was.. a valid point.

Akaashi blinked at the logic. That was twice now that Bokuto had shown shocking ingenuity when it came to this whole hookup thing between them. Akaashi was just flailing around like an idiot by comparison. 

Akaashi huffed and popped open the lube bottle without a word. Bokuto hummed his approval as Akaashi wrapped and slicked Bokuto’s erection.

Akaashi should prep himself more, but he was way to horny for that. So he rose up on his knees and sank down on Bokuto’s monster dick.

“So fucking tight” Bokuto groaned.

“You’re too big.” Akaashi protested, already panting from taking Bokuto in half way.

Bokuto pressed hot, opened mouth kisses down Akaashi’s neck. Nibbling his ear. 

“You can take it.” He whispered against Akaashi’s hot skin, gently running the pads of his fingers over Akaashi’s nipples. “You feel so fucking good, take the whole thing.” 

Akaashi took him deeper, moaning at the stretch. 

Bokuto was a big boy with a big dick, and Akaashi secretly loved the challenge.

Bokuto fisted his hand in Akaashi’s hair and pulled him into a messy, luscious kiss, rolling his hips so that the remaining few inches thrust into Akaashi.

They both moaned loudly. 

No stopping it now.

Akaashi braced his hands against Bokuto’s chest and rode him hard, intensely satisfied at the way Bokuto’s eyes nearly rolled back. But any illusion of control that Akaashi felt from that moment was obliterated when Bokuto gripped him tightly by the waist and thrust into Akaashi until he begged.

It wasn’t long before Akaashi splashed all over Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto cursed and thrust through his own orgasm.

They panted up against each others sweat-slicked skin.

“Wanna shower?” Bokuto mumbled. “I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Liar.” Akaashi accused, too limp to truly protest.

Bokuto grinned and pulled him into another deep kiss.

“You’re gonna stop avoiding me right? We’re gonna do this again?” Bokuto asked, and if it had been anyone else in the world, Akaashi would’ve said he looked _shy_. 

Hah!

But it didn’t matter, Akaashi’s defenses crumbled anyways.

“Yeah” Akaashi answered. “We’re gonna do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw if you love fangirling over Bokuaka as much as I do, we may vibe on twitter! @greathornedowl5


End file.
